


Take me to the Stars

by frozii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreaming, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Life goals, Like the main character is looking at a tape, Look back kind of story, Second Person, Short One Shot, Space kiddos, transgender main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozii/pseuds/frozii
Summary: You decide to look back on a tape of a very familiar day..
Kudos: 1





	Take me to the Stars

You rewinded the video. Over and over, listening to the youthful voice of both you and your friend.

"..Hey! Is this on?" You could hear a tapping coming from the tape.

"You have the cover still on!" That was your voice, chiming in with your friends'.

"Oh! I knew that!" She said with a laugh. That familiar, genuine laugh. Your heart lurched, a pang of sadness seeping in.

The camera shifted from the inky blackness to a world full of color. You remembered this day like it was yesterday as the camera continued to film. 

The camera had been propped up beside you and her, on a small, rickety table she had insisted on bringing. 

You sat in darkness, the only light illuminating your features was the light from the camera, projecting onto your face. 

Young, camera you let out a chortle at your friend, before she strode over to sit by you. The stars were out, glistening gently in the horizon beyond as you sat on that hill; the only thing between you and the stars.

You ignored the aimless small talk, skipping ahead more of the video until you came to a specific part. In which you stopped it there, and continued the feed.

"..Toby?" Your friend prompted, gently.

Video-you turned your head, your short, shaggy hair doing a slight bob as it did. "Yes?"

"Have I ever told you my dream?" She asks, turning her head away from the stars. Her long, poofy hair swaying and almost smacking her face. Real-you almost smirked at that.

The video continues on.

"I don't think you have." Video-you says.

"Well, I think I will now." She says, turning her head away from you to stare once more at the stars; tipping her head back momentarily before she speaks again. "I wanna see the stars, Toby."

"But you're seeing them now," You say.

She did her snort-laugh, elbowing you in the shoulder. "No, not like that; silly!"

She takes a deep breath, her face turning serious. "I wanna seem 'em. Up close. Not down here, y'know?"

"So you wanna go to space."

"..Yeah. I wanna go to space."

There is a long, awkward silence between you two for a moment, before you speak up; breaking it.

"That'd take a lot of work, are you really up to that kinda challenge?"

"You betcha, Toby!" She giggles. You catch a glimpse of her star earrings, that dangled down from her ears like icicles dangling from a roof in the cold, winter nights.

You giggle, before continuing. "Oh, yeah? I heard they've got like, millions of tests to try before you go into space!"

You hear her gasp, but playfully. "Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!" 

"I will become the best of the best, and I will do all of those millions of tests! I promise!"

The two of you giggle and laugh for a bit, before she speaks again. Serious.

"Hey.. Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"..Will you take me to the stars?"

"What do you mean?"

"..Will you be there with me? Up there?"

"..Of course.."

"Melody."

-

You pause the tape there, pressing your finger up against the camera; tears slipping from your face. Melody. The name rings in your ears. You chortle weakly to yourself. "I've kept my promise, didn't I?" You whisper. You bunch up your long hair into a rubberband to hold it; before slipping on your helmet. Times have changed, but you have honored your word. Despite you hating that name- Toby- this moment held tight in your chest. Despite you no longer being known as Toby, but rather Tiffany; you honor your friends' hope. Her dreams, the very thing she never survived long enough to acquire. And so, as you take your first steps onto the spaceship, clutching the camera tightly in your hands; you call out to whatever spirit, or whatever might be left of her. "I'm coming, Melody."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is my first ever story on this website so I hope I did good.


End file.
